


Paluszki

by mantequilla_voladora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, Cold War, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nationverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantequilla_voladora/pseuds/mantequilla_voladora
Summary: La vida de Po termina siendo tan frágil como un palito de pan.
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Paluszki

–B-B-Bielorrusia-chan...

Polonia frunció el ceño, sin separarse del cuerpo de Lituania. Algo hizo _clic_ en algún lugar de su cerebro. ¿Había escuchado bien? Vamos, que él sabía que su nombre era “Polonia” y no “Bielorrusia”.

–Oh, Dios mío –dejó escapar Lituania. Abrió mucho los ojos y tartamudeó, desesperado: –¡Po-Polonia, lo l-lamento!

El rubio estaba descolocado. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero sólo frunció más el ceño. Sacó la mano de dentro de los pantalones del castaño y se alejó un poco.

–¡L-lo lamento!

Feliks alzó las cejas, incrédulo. _¿Lo lamento?_

No podía ser cierto.

–Largo.

–¿Qué? N-no, Po, l-lo lamento, en serio, y-yo no quería-

El polaco sintió cómo la sangre se le calentaba y corría más rápido por sus venas.

–Tipo, como que te he dicho que te largues.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y apretó los dientes. Cogió la chaqueta del lituano que estaba tendida en una de las sillas y, abriendo de un tirón la puerta, la lanzó fuera.

–Vete ya.

El castaño apretó los labios, apenado. Se subió la cremallera de sus pantalones, sintiéndose incómodo. Se levantó de la cama, buscando los ojos verdes del chico para expresarle que en verdad lo sentía, pero el rubio miraba el suelo y el cabello le cubría el rostro.

Salió con los pies arrastrando, agachándose para recoger su prenda, dando un respingo al oír el sonoro portazo que había dado el polaco.

Polonia apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y gritó contra la almohada.

Estúpido, estúpido Lituania. ¡Confundirlo con la tía loca hermana de Rusia! No se parecían en nada, en absoluto.

¿Es que estaba pensando en ella mientras él lo tocaba?

 _Como que, obviamente_ , pensó, bufando. ¿Por qué si no le habría llamado así?

Gritó más fuerte, abrazando la almohada. Pataleó sobre la cama hasta que sintió que su frustración disminuía. Entonces, su ira se aplacó, dándole paso a una pena infinita. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sintiendo que se le apretaba el pecho.

¿Toris se acostaba con él sólo porque Natasha no le tomaba en cuenta?

El hecho de que ella lo hubiese rechazado de la forma más cruel y que él siguiera yendo tras ella era lo que más le dolía.

_Tipo, ¿es que no ves que te amo?_

~°~°~

–¿Aló? –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Toris respiró profundamente.

–Hola, Po. Soy yo.

–Ah. –El tono de su voz le encogió el corazón. –¿Qué quieres?

–Yo… –se sacudió el cabello con frustración. –Feliks, lo lamento. No sabes cuánto.

–Ya.

Un silencio incómodo que pareció durar horas se hizo presente. Toris enredaba nervioso el cable del teléfono en uno de sus dedos, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. O, en ese momento, cualquier palabra.

–T-te llamaba para invitarte a mi casa-

–Tú no tienes casa, Toris –le interrumpió el rubio con voz aburrida.

El castaño se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. –A la casa de Rusia. –Se corrigió. –Salió y no volverá en varios días, y yo… pensé que podríamos… c-conversar…

–Como que no tengo ningún interés en conversar contigo.

Una vez más se sintió avergonzado y estúpido, pero respiró hondo y se dispuso a seguir.

–Vamos, Po. Cociné Paluszki. Para ti.

–Mmm… –Toris sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Po las cosas que cocinaba. –¿Y a qué hora tendría que ir? O sea, en caso de que fuera.

Liet se permitió sonreír un poco. –A la hora que tú quieras.

–Está bien.

–Nos vemos, Po.

–Adiós.

El castaño dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, contento porque Po parecía menos molesto.

El rubio, por su parte, se frotó los párpados con los puños, enojado consigo mismo por haber cedido tan rápido; la suave voz de Liet lo había conmovido.

–Tipo, o sea, como que no puedo decirte que no.

~°~°~

–Está bien –dijo el más pequeño de los bálticos.

–Gracias –respondió Lituania, agradecido.

–Pasadla bien.

Estonia sonrió, poniéndose de pie. Letonia ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, brincando de excitación. Ambos se despidieron con una última sonrisa para infundirle ánimo.

El timbre sonó y Toris, nervioso súbitamente, se quitó el delantal con dedos temblorosos antes de ir a abrir la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba, mirando el suelo, con el cabello alborotándosele por el viento. Camisa blanca, pantalones verdes. Sí, _pantalones_.

–Hey, Po…

El rubio levantó la vista y alzó ligeramente una de las comisuras de sus labios. El lituano comenzó a sentir mucho calor, sin saber qué más decir.

El polaco frunció el ceño.

–Tipo, ¿como que me vas a dejar entrar, o qué?

–Oh –el castaño se ruborizó, avergonzado por su estupidez. Se apartó de la puerta, permitiendo que Feliks pasara. –Claro…

Sin esperar a Lituania, Polonia caminó hasta el final del pasillo, a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las altas sillas, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos.

Toris cerró la puerta principal y siguió al rubio por el largo pasillo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Se suponía que cuando Po venía todo era anécdotas y sonrisas, no miradas evasivas ni silencios incómodos. Se sentó algo lejos de él, observando cómo sus rubias pestañas casi tocaban sus mejillas al parpadear. Se mordió el labio, entristecido.

–Lo lamento.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el rubio, mirándose las uñas de la mano izquierda.

–Y-ya sabes… Cuando estaba en tu casa y-

–¡Ah! ¿Cuándo nos acostamos y me llamaste Bielorrusia? –Espetó Feliks con voz dura. Toris se sonrojó y miró las puntas de sus zapatos. Si no le conociera tan bien, no habría reconocido el dolor escondido en sus palabras. Se sintió miserable. –Como que yo también lo lamento, ¿sabes? Lamento que seas tan estúpido como para amar a alguien que jamás te corresponderá, y te trata como basura.

Lituania alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Polonia.

–Y también lo lamento por mí, por estar enamorado de un estúpido como tú.

Toris quedó congelado, sentado en su silla con una expresión de sorpresa. Feliks brincó de la silla aprovechando el aturdimiento del castaño, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Emprendía raudo el camino a la salida, cuando la mano de Toris le sostuvo por la muñeca. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los otros, del mismo color, pero que Feliks siempre había considerado más lindo que el suyo propio.

–Q-quizá no sea esto lo que quieres escuchar, pero… me gustas, Po, y si lo intentamos, t-tal vez sea tu nombre el que gima por el resto de la eternidad…

Ruborizándose, el rubio se sobrepuso rápido a la sorpresa, soltando una risa mezclada con hipido. Toris no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Feliks se le abalanzó abrazándolo por el cuello, cayendo ambos al suelo.

–Liet, como que es totalmente todo lo que quería oír –exclamó, cogiéndolo de las mejillas y besándolo por todo el rostro.

–Po… –le llamó, colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio, borrando las lágrimas con su pulgar. Había pasado tanto tiempo y aún le sorprendía la suavidad de su piel…

Feliks cerró los ojos, suspirando. Hundió la cara en el pecho de Toris.

–Como que totalmente ésta no era la forma en la que quería decírtelo.

Toris deslizó una de sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda del rubio, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se sintió algo apenado al recordar todas las veces en las que Feliks había dado a entender que estaba enamorado de él, y él no había podido corresponderle.

Quizá era el momento para que se olvidase de Natasha y comenzara a ver al polaco, que a punta de órdenes y coqueteos se había hecho de un espacio considerable en su corazón.

Cogió con suavidad el mentón de Po, para poder verle a los ojos. Sus mejillas seguían algo sonrosadas, y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión. Sonrió tímidamente, derritiendo su corazón. Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar sus suaves labios. El polaco no se hizo de rogar, soltando una risita antes de besar al lituano.

~°~°~

Po había estado enamorado de Liet desde hacía mucho tiempo. No sabría decir en qué momento sucedió, pero la larga trayectoria de alianzas entre sus naciones había hecho que pasaran juntos largos períodos, y en alguno de ellos, había dejado de ser sólo admiración y cariño lo que sentía por su dedicación y dulzura, y se había convertido en algo más.

En algún momento reciente, Po había conseguido meterse en los pantalones de Liet. Eso era algo que recordaba a la perfección. Después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, su primer encuentro había estado marcado por la impaciencia y nerviosismo que evocaba una primera vez. Afortunadamente, ambos tenían la suficiente experiencia para haber hecho de su primer encuentro algo tan memorable como satisfactorio.

Desde ese momento, llevaban una relación de amistad con derecho a roce. No es que Po estuviera completamente satisfecho con ese acuerdo, porque él deseaba más, mucho más, pero se estaba conformando con lo que Liet podía darle (después de todo, tener sexo con el amor de su vida era fantástico).

El día en que Liet le llamó Bielorrusia sus esperanzas se estrellaron contra el suelo. Po sabía que Liet tenía sentimientos por la hermana de Rusia, y también sabía lo despectiva y humillante que había sido con él cuando Toris se le había confesado.

Po nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos formalmente a Liet, pero creía que era obvio lo que sentía por él. Aunque Liet se hiciera el desentendido respecto a eso, podía vivir con ello, porque tal vez Liet se estaba olvidando de Natasha, porque tal vez Liet, después de tanto tiempo, comenzaba a tener sentimientos románticos hacia él.

Pero no. Ahí estaba Liet, pensando en otra, pensando en _ella_ cuando estaban a punto de follar.

La ira y la tristeza no pudieron impedir que fuera a casa de Liet (de Rusia), y de pronto, intempestiva e inintencionadamente le confesó que estaba enamorado de él. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Liet le propuso que después de tanto tiempo podían intentar lo de ser novios.

Po se ilusionó de inmediato. Ser novio de Liet era algo que había querido por siglos (literalmente) y ahora por fin Liet parecía haber desistido de su amor por Natasha. Habían sido semanas sin verse, y tal vez ese tiempo le había servido a Liet para reflexionar sobre lo que de verdad le haría feliz.

_Él._

La vida de Feliks se iluminaba como un día despejado de verano.

~°~°~

–¡Lieeet! –exclamó Po, antes de saltar a los brazos del castaño. Toris, acostumbrado, alcanzó a desocupar sus manos para coger al rubio en el vuelo.

Feliks le rodeó la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que se reía con el rostro escondido en su cuello. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. El cuerpo de Toris, cálido contra el suyo, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

A lo largo del tiempo Po se había tomado libertades con Liet como abrazarle, cogerle de la mano, besarle en la mejilla. Pequeños gestos que le hacían sentir más cerca del lituano, que apaciguaban la ansiedad en su corazón. Tenía que reconocer que muchas veces no había pensado en si Liet se sentía cómodo, actuando sólo por capricho, pero Liet siempre había sido tan comprensivo y amable…

Feliks levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Toris, verdes y brillantes, sonriendo.

Este era el hombre del que había estado enamorado lo que se sentían como mil vidas.

Toris cerró los ojos y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

Po se retorció de felicidad entre los brazos de Liet, devolviéndole el beso con entusiasmo.

~°~°~

Ser novio de Liet no era tan diferente a ser amigo de Liet.

Toris tenía que asistir a muchas reuniones que Rusia programaba, por lo que el tiempo que compartían no era como el que pasaban cuando Toris no pertenecía a la Unión.

De todas formas, eso no impedía que Liet pasara tiempo en la casa de Po, viendo las últimas películas americanas, riendo e imitando a los personajes. Ninguno de los dos manejaba bien el inglés, pero verlas así lo hacía más divertido.

Algunos días decidían que necesitaban aire fresco, y salían a deambular por las calles, a correr por los campos, a visitar a sus amigos. Otros días preferían quedarse en casa del polaco, a cocinar, a charlar, a dormir. _Juntos._

Sustancialmente, el mayor cambio había sido que por fin Po podía besarle en los labios, abrazarle y amarle libremente sin tener miedo de estropear su relación.

La idea que se hacían aquellos que les veían era correcta: eran novios.

_Novios._   
  


Po estaba viviendo en el paraíso en la Tierra.

Hasta que un día.

Rusia había solicitado (obligado) a todas las naciones bajo la Unión que se reunieran. Era algo habitual, pero últimamente se estaba haciendo muy seguido y tenía a todos muy ajetreados. Po sabía que era una decisión en la que Lituania no tenía participación, y que ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada, pero de todas formas le molestaba que Rusia tuviera el poder de mantener a Liet alejado de él por tanto tiempo.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas, meses.

Liet venía cada vez menos y el corazón de Po dolía por estar lejos de él.

Los pocos momentos en los que se veían Liet parecía lejano y distraído, y Po no podía evitar martirizarse con pensamientos oscuros y deprimentes acerca del futuro de su relación. Po lo amaba, lo amaba desde hace tanto, y ahora que por fin tenía el corazón de Liet no quería dejarlo ir jamás.

Liet pareció darse cuenta de lo afligido que estaba, por lo que le invitó a la Unión a visitar museos y comer comida desconocida para él.

Muy en el interior, Po sabía que Liet estaba actuando raro, pero se forzó a pensar que era porque se sentía culpable de no tener tiempo para ambos y le estaba compensando por los largos días que no habían pasado juntos.

Sus besos no tenían la misma calidez, ni la misma espontaneidad, pero Po se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez Liet se sentía incómodo por volver a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo.

Tres días después, Liet le llevó de vuelta a casa.

Po nunca había estado más triste de volver a Polonia.

~°~°~

Liet llamaba a veces y le decía que Rusia estaba obsesionado con planes que incluían a América y que no podría verlo en un tiempo. A veces escuchaba en el fondo la voz de una mujer, el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha, una respiración tranquila.

Po estaba atormentado por los murmullos en su mente.

Liet era un chico genial, guapo, amable, _confiable_. Era el amor de su vida. El hombre con quien tantas veces se había encontrado, refugiado y ayudado en el pasado. Todo lo que su corazón alguna vez pudo soñar.

Y ahora por fin podía estar con él.

~°~°~

Un día, después de semanas sin recibir una llamada de Liet, Po decidió ir a la Unión.

~°~°~

Po sabía que había estado ahí, un lugar vagamente familiar en el fondo de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, había cambiado mucho, tanto como su nación, por lo que, sin escolta de ningún tipo, se perdió rápidamente.

No fue difícil entrar a la Unión, considerando los acuerdos que había entre ambos. A pesar del ofrecimiento de los guardias, había preferido ir solo. No sabía a dónde ir, pero deseaba encontrarse a solas con Liet. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar, siendo la Unión tan grande, pero confiaba en encontrarlo pronto.

Si Rusia tenía a todos tan ocupados con sus planes, era lógico pensar que estuviesen reunidos en el palacio central del Consejo.

Ansioso, Po se dirigió allí.

~°~°~

El fresco aire que silbaba entre las ramas de los árboles no le propiciaba alivio alguno.

Allí estaba Liet, de la mano de Bielorrusia, con la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que le hubiese visto. Con _esa_ expresión.

_Enamorado._

Po sintió como si una bomba hecha de cristal hubiese explotado dentro de su pecho.

Todo se desdibujó, haciéndose borroso por las orillas y en el borde de sus párpados.

De pronto Liet estuvo frente a él, cogiéndole el rostro con las manos. Podía distinguir que hablaba: sus labios se movían deprisa con su expresión contorsionada por la preocupación y la culpa, pero Po no podía escuchar nada, sólo el inclemente martilleo de su desbocado corazón.

Se soltó del agarre de Liet y corrió, tropezando y volviendo a correr, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que de pronto se encontró en casa.

 _Polonia_.

~°~°~

Po descubrió que Liet había estado engañándole con Bielorrusia.

Una parte de su mente gimoteaba incesante que era obvio, que ya lo sabía, pero eso no le otorgaba ningún consuelo.

Las lágrimas que derramó mientras corría se secaron con el roce del viento, siendo raudamente reemplazadas, sin cesar humedeciendo sus rojas mejillas.

Po lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Nunca había sido por amor.

Lloró hasta que sintió la garganta destrozada por los sollozos, hasta que su cuerpo y su mente, exhaustos, le hicieron caer dormido.

_Liet._

Po despertó, la imagen del lituano apareciendo tras sus párpados entreabiertos. Los ojos se le nublaron de nuevo y lágrimas frescas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Po tenía muchos años, pero recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido en ellos. Lloró por todas las veces que compartió casa con Liet, por cada batalla que lucharon juntos, por cada vez que se separaron.

Volvió a quedarse dormido hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

No fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Liet cuando la abrió. Su rostro pálido y su cabello desaliñado hicieron que el pecho le doliera con más fuerza.

Quería… _necesitaba_ saber desde cuándo le estaba engañando.

Liet balbuceó disculpas, vacías y banales a los oídos del rubio. Su rostro sumiso y arrepentido no hizo más que enfurecerle.

–¿Desde cuándo? –exigió, con voz rasposa.

El castaño se sobresaltó, tal vez por lo grave y áspera de su voz. Agachó la cabeza antes de responder.

–Desde que las reuniones de la Unión se hicieron más frecuentes.

Po sabía que había sentido eso antes. Como si su cuerpo estuviera cubierto en llamas, como si su sangre se hubiese convertido en lava ardiendo. Sin embargo, nunca habría pensado en sentirlo contra Liet.

–¿Estuviste alguna vez enamorado de mí? –Susurró, y pudo sentir cómo su respiración se transformaba en fuego. –¿Dejaste alguna vez de estar enamorado de ella?

Fueron suficientes esos silenciosos segundos.

Po le dio tal puñetazo que Liet cayó hacia atrás.

–No vuelvas jamás.

Por la ventana pudo ver cómo la policía escoltaba a Liet fuera de su puerta, fuera de su nación. Deseaba que fuera de su corazón.

~°~°~

Po recogió con dolor todas las pertenencias de Liet esparcidas por su casa. Eran muchas, y todas le recordaron los momentos de felicidad que vivió con él.

Deseó poder romperlas, quemarlas, pero en realidad su furia no era tan grande. Ni así de grande, porque sólo podía sentirse furioso consigo mismo.

Él había sido el que había empujado a Liet a esa relación.

De cualquier forma, Liet estaba vetado de su nación. Daba igual que estuviera obligado a seguir interactuando con la Unión, Liet no era más que un periférico subordinado de Rusia.

~°~°~

Toris había traicionado la confianza de Po de una forma que nunca había hecho.

Pero había conseguido comenzar una relación formal con Bielorrusia. Finalmente, Toris tenía lo que quería.

Aunque no se sentía tan bien como lo había imaginado. Ella no lo amaba, estaba seguro. Donde Po había sido todo cariño y dulzura, ella era fría y amarga. Lo comparaba constantemente con Rusia y le recordaba todas las veces en las que había perdido mientras Rusia había triunfado. Tenía un humor ácido donde se burlaba de sus inseguridades, pero las suavizaba con caricias rudas y dolorosas. El sexo era exhaustivo pero gélido, y ella parecía incapaz de imprimir calidez a sus palabras o a sus actos.

Toris siempre había pensado que era una fachada, que bajo esa actitud hostil se encontraba una dulce chica en su igualmente dulce cuerpo.

Parecía haberse equivocado.

Y de pronto comenzó a sentirse solo, profundamente solo. Bielorrusia no podía darle lo que quería, y Estonia y Letonia le habían dado la espalda al enterarse que, al comenzar su relación con Bielorrusia, no había terminado la que tenía con Po. No les había hecho ninguna gracia que empezara a salir con ella, pero haber sabido que estaba engañando a Po fue razón suficiente para no dirigirle la palabra.

Se dio cuenta que había perdido a los escasos amigos que tenía.

~°~°~

Ella era bella, inteligente, astuta. Las flores que recibía las usaba para avivar el fuego de la chimenea, las palabras dulces las ignoraba porque no le resultaban de utilidad.

El corazón de Liet palpitaba triste, deseoso de descubrir a la mujer amable y sensible que escondía.

No sucedió.

~°~°~

Había oído que Po volvía a hacer negocios con Francia e Inglaterra. Rusia quería impedirlo, pero, aunque todos se hubiesen estado esforzando diligentemente, no podían conseguir salir a flote. Al parecer, más temprano que tarde, la Unión se disolvería. No sabía qué pensar, sólo esperaba que Po estuviera haciéndolo bien.

_Po._

Lo extrañaba tanto. Sus largas conversaciones hasta el amanecer, sus deliciosas comidas, su dulce aroma, su dulce ser.

Sin darse cuenta, Liet derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, extrañando su calidez, sus verdes ojos que brillaban cada vez que le veía, resplandecientes como si contuvieran todas las estrellas del cielo nocturno. La suave expresión que componía cuando le miraba y creía que él no se daba cuenta, llena de cariño. De _amor_.

Recordó los tiempos en los que corrían por las praderas, los atardeceres que contemplaban desde su castillo, las largas y aburridas reuniones, el tiempo en el que Po estaba enamorado de él.

Parecía haber sido siempre.

Po era infantil e irritante, y eso le había incomodado, pero eran las mismas cosas que les habían acercado, uniéndolos a pesar de las separaciones que habían sucedido.

Ahora parecía haberse percatado de que por mucho tiempo lo había subestimado por creerlo un niño. ¿Qué podía saber un niño sobre estar enamorado?

Liet se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de Po eran sinceros, puros y maduros, pero era ya tarde para hacer algo. Po le había bloqueado y él no sentía el coraje para hablarle después de tanto tiempo, después de haberle hecho lo que hizo.

~°~°~

Liet terminó su relación con Bielorrusia, y a ella pareció darle igual.

Su corazón lo resintió, pero no le hizo el daño que esperaba.

~°~°~

La Unión se había disuelto, y él volvía definitivamente a casa.

Incluso después de tanto tiempo, sus dedos encontraron rápido el camino sobre los números, danzando hábilmente sobre el teléfono.

Un pitido le anunció que su mensaje sería grabado.

–Hola, Po. –Toris respiró profundamente. –¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a conversar? Cociné Paluszki. Para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> ff.net es como mi casa cuando de Hetalia se trata, pero por alguna razón no he podido agregar espacios entre los párrafos TT Y como decidí que este fic debía ver la luz, acá está.
> 
> Tengo algunas cosas que decir: primero, que no estaba segura de qué color eran los ojos de Liet, lxs expertxs dicen que en el manga son verdes, en el animé azules. Yo preferí dejárselos verdes.  
> Segundo, la palabra “inintencionadamente” no existe, pero la considero una gran palabra que deberíamos usar, jaja.  
> Tercero, tenía dos párrafos de esto escrito hace AÑOS, y por alguna razón decidí que Liet cocinaba Paluszki (?) Ahora pienso que debería haber escogido algo más… no sé, especial, pero por el romanticismo lo dejé así (y hasta de título).  
> Si se os ocurren tags extra que debiese agregar, por favor coméntenlo ;)  
> Por último, si llegasteis hasta acá, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
